


back to crack

by sfw blue (blueworm)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/pseuds/sfw%20blue
Summary: george offers dream some wingsoofs i fucked something up and i can't find the link. anyways, the prompt is by josh morris on tiktok
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	back to crack

"This shit's bussin." George is slurping down some hot wings.

"That looks good." Dream is eyeing his plate hungrily.

"It sure is." He starts sucking on the bones.

"Hey, um.. Can I have some?"

"Yeah, sure. Come over here."

Dream hurries over to the other side of the table, George is holding a wing out for him.

"Open wide, haha."

"Okay, hehe."

George accidentally drops the hot wing. Dream's mouth has not a delicious wing in it, but George's finger. Dream pulls away.

"That was.. delicious."

"I think you.. missed a spot." His lips were covered in sauce.

wtf why did i do this

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted this on ao3


End file.
